


Seed || Xayah/Jericho Swain

by Tawreline



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bird Girl/Bird Lover, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Forced, Hate Sex, Hybrids, One Shot, Power Play, Submission, Vastaya/Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawreline/pseuds/Tawreline
Summary: stupid smutfic inspired by someone posting a memeDiazex (Swain): xayah come get some seedso now you know who to thank
Relationships: Xayah/Jericho Swain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Seed || Xayah/Jericho Swain

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry lmaooooo

'Our vastayan essence fades with each passing day, ' Xayah grimly reminded herself, drooping her head as her throat and eyes stung with an oncoming sense of fear, hatred and sadness. It was entirely her fault they got captured. Her stupid ego always getting the better of her. She hated herself for failing her quest and dooming both of them. Biting back a choke as tears poured, Xayah could not bear to think which horrible, dirty cage they locked Rakan in.

What little candlelight bounced off the cold stone walls, illuminating the heavy chains that held the warrior, weighed her down onto the floor where her feathers were crumpled, no longer vibrant and dangerous. Xayah closed her eyes again, breathing heavily until a distant clang made her freeze. It was the metallic footsteps, echoing through the sickening dungeon. Considering she was the only prisoner in the hallway, dread filled her as four armed guards stopped outside the vastaya's cell.

"Lay on the floor. Don't move or you lose the wing."   
Xayah spat in their general direction. Noxian scum. Worthless parasites. Many names she would proudly scream if she hadn't been under the threat of losing what she valued most - second to Rakan of course. So, she shifted sideways and lay her scarred cheek on the filthy stone, mind left, right and centre trying to figure out an escape route. They strode in, caring to put her in even more uncomfortable restraints as she set her jaw at the tightness of the handcuffs. At least the chains around her ankles, neck and torso were gone. Though, oh no, she was being escorted elsewhere.   
"You move, we got orders to take you down." Whatever.

At first, she perked up, playing meek while scanning the shivering prisoners for Rakan in her peripheral. No sign of the golden-yellow feathers as they shoved her, pressing in from all sides to block all attempts at escape. She struggled and protested as they draped her in some black fabric to hide the magenta wings, but quickly agreed that attracting attention in Noxus was a bad idea, as she'd learned already. Only her face peered out the foul-stinking cloth and Xayah made sure to use her vision.  
They travelled upwards, away from the dungeon and out the prison's gates. Xayah swore on her very head she'd come back for Rakan, if he was alive and she'd save him. A thousand apologies wouldn't be enough. Interestingly enough, every so often the guards would toss a shit-eating grin at the prisoner, as if that meant jack shit right then.

Xayah's very soul faltered in its stride as she realised she was being taken to the high grounds, the ominous dark structures at the heart of Noxus. Gods only knew what awaited there. She complied to walking in silence, dodging the gazes of onlooking residents. The streets were filth, the humans and the cursed inbetween was filth. Just Noxus. Evil.

As they reached a particular height in the capital's so-called castle, Xayah very suddenly realised the bag was fully shoved over her head. Maybe they hadn't intended for her to see the way there. She sensed her restraints were passed to another gruff set of hands as the guards exchanged jeering words and the quiet _lacks_ of her claws against cruel stone indicated they were in the ruler's ministry. It chilled her. She could handle some guards' rough treatment but the vicious, bloodthirsty tyrants that commanded death on a daily were new to the warrior. The seemingly endless staircase was interrupted as they settled on a floor and her escort knocked.

"Fast as the crows fly, sir." the guard handling her wheezed at his shitty joke, though Xayah could not see who he was speaking to.  
"Finally."   
A drawing, tedious tone greeted her. It made her uncomfortable, anxious about their intentions. The voice dismissed the soldier and seized Xayah's cuffs.

"What an exotic find, " he remarked, leading her someplace across the room as she awkwardly stumbled on the dry carpet. With a grunt, he shoved the vastaya to her knees and a soft thud indicated his royal ass got to sit on some kinda furniture, "do tell me, vastaya, how long can Ionia hold out against me?"

'Do. Not. React. Don't' she repeated to herself over and over, the internal rage awoken by that question was intensely unmistakeable. A dark chuckle flared her even more before suddenly she was momentarily blinded by light. The bag fell to the floor next to her as Xayah's eyes got used to the dozen candles in the unfamiliar chamber. With a start, she registered her captor sat with one leg casually thrown above another as if at a fucking tea party. Their eyes met, one uncaring and hers... well, if looks could kill she wouldn't need feather daggers.

Long black robes, silver hair neatly swept back, and a leering face.  
Everything inside Xayah stilled as she realised - it was the bastard Swain.   
And yes, of course it was, because who else keeps a thousand perches in their room, almost all of them occupied by jet-black birds with red, equally evil eyes.  
Just then, Swain made a sudden move and Xayah jumped, unintentionally amusing the man.

"So you are afraid. That should make things easier." out from the shadows of his cape, a gleaming crimson arm emerged, like the jaws of a beast. Xayah leaned away from it as far as she could, but considering her restraint it was not very far. Swain grabbed hold of her hood and swept it off without a thought. Staying unusually silent in her horror, she felt the heated touch of the red fingers trace her ears with a disgusting grin. No matter how much she frowned, his persistent touch on her vastaya part pissed her off just so much more. In one swift move, she jerked her head and bit down as hard as she could on him.

...he laughed?  
Unsettled by lack of his pained yell, Xayah looked up to see his laughter slowly fade to a chortle.   
With inhuman speed, he clutched a handful of hair and jerked her towards him, legs no longer crossed.  
It hurt, definitely, but not as much as regret at angering him.  
"If that's how you want to play, vastaya, that's how it shall be, " With an icky feeling in her stomach, she stayed at frozen and neutral as possible as the grip loosened and he stroked her trembling cheek for a second, "good girl."

'Fuck.' the girl thought, testing the strength of the cuffs. It was honestly getting difficult to move with them pressed to tight behind her. In defeat, she stared at some spot on the floor, an icy chill running through her body as a clink of a belt buckle above her made the vastaya look up in horror. Swain sat, languid, idly running the fingers of his glowing arm around the shaft and tip of his hardness, poking out from his dark pants. Xayah's stomach dropped. There's no-

"Closer, vastaya, "  
-way.  
Completely motionless, she just dumbly stared at the general who returned the look with annoyance, "do not make me repeat myself."  
Remembering the incident only a minute ago, extremely reluctantly she shuffled forward and sat, drooping head in between his thighs, eyes looking anywhere but his groin.  
Swain snorted. His seemingly normal hand extended to her, one finger trailing up her neck and none-too-gently grabbing her jaw again, her broken look practically pleading to stop.  
"I heard there's two of you captured. Isn't there, vastaya? Wouldn't you like to see your friend alive and well?" Xayah nodded in defeat, cursing the existence of humans. 

Licking her lips, the girl sat up on her knees and awkwardly leaned in, the expression of pure disgust never leaving. Her warm mouth met the lazy erection, and he quietly grunted. It took only a minute for her to gulp him down completely, her nose meeting the dark curls at his base. As the vastaya moved up and down, Swain's cursed hand allowed itself to resume the attack on her folded ears, stroking and twisting them in his fingers like a fucking display. He brushed the hairs out of her face as she ran her tongue in circles at his tip. The faster she gets this over with, the better, right? Xayah paid attention to a specific spot at his knot, making his red claws dig into her scalp for a second. He unceremoniously pushed her head lower on him, cooing a soft "Good girl" here and there. 

Despite how much she hated this, it was only in the nature of heat cycles that pretty much anything activates the vastayas' sex drive. Xayah had desperately tried to hide her growing wetness by squeezing her thighs together and getting on with Swain's growing dick. She gasped and let it fall out of her mouth when a pressure in that specific spot suddenly caught her attention. Catching Swain's smug expression, she realised his boot commanded her to separate the legs and his demonic arm was tracing his erection on Xayah's lip again, moist with saliva and precum. Wincing, she complied and resumed the unsteady pace as best she could without arms to support herself. 

Her thighs twitched as she felt the same tip of the boot in her hot spot, unconsciously grinding against it as the girl sucked harder and swirled her tongue along his slit, eliciting a hiss of pleasure.  
"You know, I'm quite fond of birds myself, " he teased, intentionally shifting his foot in exchange for Xayah's escaped moan. 'Just get this over with. It's what we have to do.' wasn't reassuring enough, and as the same blood-red hand returned to cautiously stroking her ears, she didn't really seem to care.

Significantly picking up the pace, her head bobbed up and down, even to Swain's surprise, her hips twisted and shoved as she chased after her own relief. The general's panting and grunts were now audible, and as the dozen or so crows squawked, Xayah's throat exploded with sticky white seed. She choked and sputtered, but a sharp-clawed hand stopped her.

"Think I'll keep you."


End file.
